


Trample Down Barbed Wire [podfic]

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Trample Down Barbed Wire [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trample Down Barbed Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ab8b7kc9ahk77ov/Trample_Down_Barbed_Wire.MP3


End file.
